directive255fandomcom-20200213-history
Allies
The Allies, otherwise known as the Allied Forces '''or the '''Allied Nations, are a military alliance between the nations of Europe (mainly Great Britain, Germany, France, Greece and Spain) during the First Red War. America, South Korea and some other countries joined since the Second Red War, Psychic Dominator Disater and the New World Order. It originally served as a unified military command of European armies. The Allies fought to protect the nations of Europe, and later, the world. Their official emblem during the First Red War is a golden triangle pointed downwards, with a stylized bird-of-prey. During the Second Red War, the Allied emblem had changed into a silver-and-blue triangle pointed downwards, with a less stylized sliver bird-of-prey. Naming During and after First World War, the term Allies were used to describe the many nations helping the UK and France defeat the Central Powers. In the next World War, the free European states choose the term Allied Forces to reflect their predecessor alliance, and the connotations of strength and unity that came with the name. Official Fact Sheet Mandate The organization was formed in 1946, primarily to deal with Soviet aggression against any first or second world powers and uphold the ideals defined in the World Assocation of Nations (predecessor of the United Nations) charter Base of Operations: *'First Red War:' The primary headquarters were located in London, with local theater command centers in Paris, Rome, Madrid, Brussels, Berlin, Copenhagen, Oslo, Stockholm, Vienna and Bern. *'Second Red War' and Psychic Dominator Disaster: Varied. After the capture of Washington, D.C., Allied CENTCOM was moved to Canada. After a string of Allied victories, the Pentagon once again became the base of Allied Operations. Other command centers located around the world. *'New World Order (current):' Global. Military Strength *'First Red War:' Initially, the Allied Forces had 3.4 million soldiers and 1.7 million of non-regular forces. Their arsenal was built around the doctrine of efficiency and versatility. The core of the armored corps were the light tanks and later medium tanks. The most powerful element of the Allied Forces was its Navy. The gunboats, destroyers and cruisers all greatly contributed to the success of the Allies in Great World War II due to its invaluable naval support. Also during a battle against the Ants they used Mammoth Tanks. *'Second Red War and Psychic Dominator Disaster:' Statistics regarding equipment and personnel are classified. Official military strength lies within parameters of treaties between Allied nations. *'New World Order: '''Considered one of the world's five superpowers.' Large number of troops stationed all over the world. Accurate statistics remained classified. Their Firepower is efficiency and versatility as ever for the first time with cutting technological edge, with superior training and equipment. It has the most advanced military technology (such as Mirage Tank, Prism Tank, Chronosphere, etc.). It also has the most powerful Air Force in the world, that controls airspace and having air superiority at the same with their powerful aircrafts. Economic Strength *'''First Red War: The Allies were largely a military organization, and not an actual government. With the Supreme commander of Allied Forces as the titular ruler, it operated in a modified military junta. *'Second Red War and Psychic Dominator Disaster:' The Allies had formalized into an international treaty organization, with member governments leading the Allies. During the RWII, President Michael Dugan served as the main political leader of the Allied forces, later working with the European Council. *'New World Order:' Considered one of the world's five superpowers. Political power rests with governments of individual member states. Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces is Field Marshal Robert Bingham. US President Ackerman is the de facto political leader of the Allies. Affiliations *'Red War I: '''The United Nations *'Red War II': Briefly in an alliance with the Soviet Union against Yuri during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. *'New World Order: Alliance with '''GDI against other superpowers (presumed) History Pre-First Red War Before Second World War erupts, the Allies represent just the Western Countries from World War I (France,UK,USA). Russia abandoned in 1917 from the Alliance against the Centrals (German Empire, Austro-Hungarian Monarchy, Ottoman Empire, Bulgaria), because of the October Revolution that created a Bolshevist Russia. The Allies kept the peace in the Pre-Second World War era. In our timeline, Nazi Germany became the major threat, but because Einstein traveled back in time in 1946 and removed Hitler in 1924, the Nazi party never rose to power and there is no war with Germany - but instead caused an unchecked Soviet invasion. First Red War From 1946 till 1953, the nations of Europe formed the Allied Forces to counter the increasing aggression of the Soviet Union as a military alliance. Shortly afterwards, the Red Army invaded the Allied nations and China, starting the Great World War II. However, the Allies could not match the might of the Soviet forces, with much of Europe falling. Because of the swiftness and brutality of the Soviet strike, most governments were unable to coordinate effectively or where devastated by the invasions. As a result, the Allied forces had to also operate both as a unified command and governing body for the alliance. Despite early drawbacks, the Allies managed to hold off the Soviet onslaught and turn the tide. The European Allies rallied and finally defeated the USSR at a high cost of lives. The United States eventually joins the Allies, providing needed resources and troops. After the Red War I, the Allied Forces helped rebuild Europe. With the Soviet threat ended, the military junta returned their political and military control over to the respective Allied states. The United States also helped on keeping the peace on contested areas and territories as Soviet uprising ignited. Soon afterwards, the Allied Forces formalized into a multinational treaty organization. Second Red War When the Soviet Union, again left unchecked by the nations of Europe and the eyes of the United Nations, began to building its army, researching technologies (including the Iron Curtain project), and spying the strength of its neighbours, and especially, the United States. Premier Romanov launches his invasion by rolling in his tanks from Mexico to Texas, his Red Navy in San Francisco, and New York, the USA was completely taken by surprise. Luckily, a brilliant and skilled Allied Commander, managed to hold New York and halt the entire Soviet Invasion. This gave time to the President to make an appeal to the European Council to help the USA from the Soviets. During his appeal Dugan reminded that when the EU needed help the USA was there to help during the RWI. The European Allies would send aid, only if Agent Tanya can neutralize the Soviet nuclear silos within the Polish Border, threatening Western Europe. Tanya successfully destroyed the Silos, the Allies were successfully reunited again, Europe declaring war against the Soviets and their allies. This was ratified in the Treaty of the Atlantic Sea. Later in the war, thanks to Einstein's Chronosphere, Moscow was invaded during the first chrono invasion in history resulting in the Allies winning the war. Psychic Dominator Disaster After the defeat of the Soviet Union in RWII and the disappearance of Romanov's advisor, Yuri, he came back to conquer the world using his own armies and his Psychic Dominators. Einstein improved his 1946 Chronosphere into the Temporal Displacement Device and the Allies, again, travelled back in time to prevent the Psychic Dominator Disaster. So, back in time, RWII erupts, but now the Allies had to focus on 2 enemies: Yuri's psychic armies and the Soviets themselves. The Allies, in the end again defeat the Soviets, but did not capture Romanov and they did not invade Moscow - and lose Carville either. They ratified a treaty with the Soviets at the Parliament Building in London which the traitor failed to destroy it in Operation: Trick or Treaty to eliminate Yuri once and for all. With Soviet assistance, the Allied forces destroyed his forces at Antarctica and imprisoned Yuri in a Psychic Isolation Chamber - thanks to the Allied Commander, Yuri will never mind-control anyone, not even a fly.winning the war. New World Order After Yuri is thrown into the Psychic Isolation Chamber, the unstoppable Chrono fusion occured, mixing parts of universes, causing the Tiberian Universe and many other universes to merge with the Red Alert Universe. When GDI is going to attack Cairo, Kane and his officers discovered that the world had encountered a Chrono fusion and some parts of the world had suddenly changed as a result. Thus, Kane and his officers escape to collect information about recent events in the Red Alert Universe. Sometimes later, Nod is considered as a superpower. The Allies not only have to face Yuri's army, the Psychic Corps, but also the Brotherhood of Nod and later the Soviet Union again. Military Doctrine The Allied Military Doctrine centered on decisive action, mobility, subterfuge, dominance of the skies, and technological superiority. The Allied forces are exceptionally well-trained, guided by superior intelligence and has at their disposal some of the world's most advanced and powerful weaponry. During the First Red War, the Allies relied heavily upon their navy due to the Soviet supremacy in terms of armor and air power. The only armor they had at the beginning of the conflict was their vastly inferior light tank, of which it would take several to destroy a single Soviet Main Battle Tank. When the Soviets began to gain the upper hand in the conflict, a breakthrough in technology gave the Allies the Medium Tank, which stood a much better chance (although not equal) to the Soviet Heavy Tank. Unfortunately, the Soviets introduced with the Mammoth Tank, a tank with more firepower and able to take more punishment than any other ground vehicle. The Allies were forced to counter the difference in power through raw numbers, speed and cunning. Unlike the Allied ground forces, the Allied Naval Fleets possessed superior power when compared to their Soviet rivals. The allies also had longbow apaches which were armed with only Anti Tank rockets which were pretty effective against tesla coils and heavy tanks. The Allies also used subterfuge and high-tech equipment in order to shift the advantage their way. During a war against Giant Ants they used confiscated Mammoth Tanks and grenadier equipment. During the Second Red War, the Allies significantly expanded their Air Force, adding Harrier and Black Eagle jump jets to their arsenal. Also, the Allies began experiments to produce safer, more practical Chrono Tecnology for military purposes. The Allied core forces still remained fast, efficient, but fairly lightly armed and armored, such as the Grizzly Tank. They continued to deploy numerous inventive and high-tech weapons, such as the Mirage Tank and Prism Technology. Unfortunately, the Allied Navy, though heavily improved upon and still a threat to be reckoned with, was definitely rivaled by Soviet naval reform during the war. *During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Allies experimented with heavier, slower weapons, like the Battle Fortress and Guardian GI. They also introduced units like the Robot Tank specifically to counter Yuri's psychic abilities. The Robot Tank is a hovering light tank that is immune to mind control since it has no driver, but it is unable to defeat any other tank in direct combat. Now, to prepare for the New World Order, the Allies add a new defensive structure to their arsernal, the Gun Turret. They are still developing new weapons in order to use them in the New World Order. Important People *Tanya Adams *Albert Einstein *Gunter von Esling *Nikos Starvos *Lieutenant Eva Lee *President Michael Dugan *General Carville *Several Allied Commanders Category:Factions Category:Allies Category:YR Factions